Stepping motors which rotate a shaft through a predetermined angle upon the application of a pulse or pulses of current find use in many fields where positive, accurate, discrete movements reliably responsive to relatively high frequency pulses are desired. The pulse instructions are converted directly to accurate mechanical motions by the stepping motor and, in general, in order to provide high-speed and accurate positioning, it is desirable that such motors be capable of developing high mechanical power and be able to start from rest and operate at relatively high pulse frequencies. Accordingly, such motors should be designed to develop high torques to produce such high power and to provide rotors having low inertias to produce high acceleration operation. Moreover, such motor should have efficient magnetic path characteristics so that energy losses, particularly due to eddy current losses, be held to a minimum. Further, such motors should be relatively easy to fabricate at costs competitive with stepping motors presently available.